


Suspicious Minds

by AssyPiff



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssyPiff/pseuds/AssyPiff
Summary: Set after their ill-fated visit to the Safari Park and before S2 E4.





	1. Chapter 1

Arriving at Kayleigh's the next morning John was seven shades of disturbed. After dropping Kayleigh off he had managed to call into a late-closing valeters to begin the first stage of removing monkey piss from the interior of his car. He had had a hand wash and wax for good measure as all he could see was those little bastard monkeys crawling all over his bodywork at the park. The interior still had the odour of sugar puffs so he's going to go for another valet in his lunch break.

He's got his suit hanging in the back ready to go to the dry cleaners at work, might as well take advantage of his staff discount, but he's not managed to do anything about the scratch between his eyes and the two above his right eyebrow. They were more livid if anything but he wasn't going to ask Kayleigh to try to cover them up with her make up. He was just going to have to tough it out at work because those nosy bastards were bound to ask! 

John gets out of his car and walks towards Steve who is tinkering with his bike as usual. 

"Bloody hell mate, you've been in the wars! Look at the state of you! " Steve chuckles, "Kayleigh get a bit frisky did she?" He is highly amused and is going to get as much mileage out of this as possible. 

" Don't you start Steve! No she didn't as well you know! I'm going to get the piss taken out of me all day at work as it is! " John is becoming less than amused at the growing number of comments about him and Kayleigh. He's already had it from Jim and Ian Litchfield, let alone bloody Elsie! He really didn't see what the fuss was all about, they were only friends!

"Alright pal! Just having a laugh!" Steve can see John's face change so he doesn't push it.

"Hmmm, Kayleigh and her ideas! If I don't get into trouble for this little stunt it'll be a minor miracle!" He's starting to see the funny side but only just. 

" But you had a good day out didn't you? " Steve likes John, he's a good fella, rarely does anyone show an interest in his bike, or his sister-in-law for that matter!

"Yeah we did, apart from our stowaway!" John remembers the rest of their day and grins with affection.

" Well Kayleigh is made up you went out with her for the day, hasn't talked about nothin ' else since you dropped her off! Ah here she is! "

Kayleigh emerges from the house.

"Morning! How ya doing?" John says with a wide grin.

" I'm good thank you John! Oh look at you!" She goes and reaches out to touch his scratches tenderly. John winces but doesn't pull away. He secretly loves her touching him but breaks the moment by saying "No I meant have ya recovered from your stomach bug? It were coming out of both ends yesterday! " 

"Oh yes I'm feeling much better John," she winks, "must've been a twenty-four hour bug! "

"You'll have to do better than that when I do your Return to Work Interview later!"

"Oh bloody hell I'd forgotten you'd have to do that!" John hadn't forgotten when he was reluctantly listening to her "phoning in sick performance" yesterday.

"I'm ya line manager Kayleigh! Who else did ya think was going to do it!? Anyway we'd best get going, busy day today! See ya Steve! "

"See ya pal! Bye love!" Steve sees them off with a shake of his head and much amusement. He can see how much they care for each other but can tell that John is in full blown denial.

Kayleigh settles into her seat and sniffs, " You can still smell sugar puffs in here John! "

"Don't I bloody well know it! Got it valetted last night, will have to go again in me lunch hour! Costing me a fortune this, what with having to get me suit dry cleaned! "

"Do you think he's happy back with all his monkey friends? " Kayleigh sighs missing the little monkey and totally disregarding how much their little outing has cost him.

"I should bloody well hope so! He sure as hell didn't want to be with us!"

"Oh don't say that John!"

The rest of the journey was spent with Kayleigh singing away to the radio as usual and a preoccupied John, joining in absently when Kayleigh brought something to his attention. Partly John was thinking about Kayleigh's reaction to his asking her to be on his Christmas Team. He was disappointed frankly, he honestly thought he was giving her what she wanted and really couldn't understand why her face had fallen like that. He'd been really looking forward to them working closely together with the Christmas Team giving them a legitimate reason to spend more time together. Talk about mixed messages! John was thoroughly confused. If she didn't want to spend time with him why did she engineer their day out? Women were a total mystery to him, he couldn't work them out! Couldn't work Kayleigh out!

John was also going through his agenda for the day; two Returns to Work with Sandra and Kayleigh, his first Christmas Team meeting, a video conference and he would have to fit in his valet and dry cleaning! He would need a day off after all of this!

Arriving at work, John says " Right I'll see ya later Kayleigh, I'll give you a shout when I need to see ya for our meeting! " John lowers his voice. .. "And no letting slip about yesterday!"

" Of course not John! I told you, I've done this loads of times! See you later. "


	2. Returns for Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John sees Sandra and Kayleigh for their Return to Work Interviews.

Kayleigh heads for the breakroom, where several of the girls are having a last minute brew and a gossip before starting their shift at nine.

"You ok Kayleigh love?" Donna says as Kayleigh puts her bag in her locker and fluffs her hair. " You feeling better?"

"Yes thanks Donna, just had to sleep it off yesterday, don't know what it was!" Kayleigh fills her cup with hot water. 

"So you didn't see John then?" Donna has a sceptical smile on her face.

"No why would I?" Kayleigh turns round to see them all grinning at her.

" It's just that he was off yesterday too! Thought you might be spending the day together! " All the girls watch Kayleigh for her reaction. Kayleigh is not known for her poker face but she can keep a straight face when she wants to.

"What happened to his face? Have you seen the scratches on him?" Donna asks the others. Some shake their heads. 

Since car sharing, Kayleigh has been the go-to girl when any of the others wanted to know anything about John. He's well known for keeping things close to his chest but those in the know have noticed how much he has opened up to Kayleigh so they go to her when they want to know anything John-related.

"Um, he didn't really say!" With that Kayleigh hustles off before they can interrogate her further.

Those that are left in the breakroom raise their eyebrows at each other. "Well she knows more than she's letting on!" Think we need to find out what's gone on there!' Donna says scenting blood "If she didn't make them scratches herself!"

John is fairing no better in his quest to start work unimpeded. Everyone he passed on his way up to his office are suddenly fascinated when they see his face. He's greeted with various versions of "Morning Mr Redmond! What's happened to you?!" John just scuttles past with as cheerier a greeting as he can manage. By about the sixth person his greeting isn't cheery at all! 

He makes it finally to his desk thinking that at last he can have some peace when Cath Hilton knocks on his door with the paperwork he'll need to complete for the Return to Work Interviews.

"Morning John! Good God, what's happened to you?" Cath leans forward to have a better look at the scratches on his face.

John is not able to avoid the question from Cath as he has with everyone else so far. He shrugs hoping to play the whole thing down. "It's too stupid to bore you with Cath, I'll spare ya!" 

"Oh I've got time John," she says looking at her watch sensing that John is being evasive. "You were on a half day yesterday weren't you? "

"Yes I was. Went over to Wigan to see Ian Litchfield." John is trying to keep to the truth as much as possible.

" And this happened while you were over there? " 

"No, no that were after that." John is desperate to get away, he's no good at lying, never has been. "Listen Cath, sorry to cut this short, (they both know he isn't), but I've got to crack on today. Thanks for this paperwork, best get on wi' these first so I can get on wi' the rest of me day! 

"Right John I'll see you later when you can tell me about this boring story that involves you getting scratched! Doesn't sound boring to me! "

"See you later Cath." John says, hoping that he won't.

John calls down to Non-foods to ask Sandra to come up for her Return to Work Interview. He gets the paperwork ready and wonders what she was really doing with her day off. Sandra arrives ten minutes later and takes the seat opposite John's desk.

"How are ya feeling Sandra? Are ya feeling better? " John asks, thinking she doesn't look as if she's been ill.

"I'm feeling much better thank you, Mr Redmond. " Sandra has been at this game a long time so knows to keep her answers short and sweet.

"It says 'ere that you were off with a stomach bug? Do you know what caused it?" John is going through the motions they both know.

" I don't know Mr Redmond, perhaps I ate something dodgy? "

John sighs "Are you feeling completely well enough to be back at work?"

" Yes Mr Redmond. I slept it off yesterday, all better now! " she grins.

"And can you confirm that you've had 4 sick days in the last year? "

" Yes that sounds about right!' she says without further comment.

John goes back to his form... "Are there any other work issues you'd like to discuss?"

"No but I'd like to know how you got those scratches on your face! " she winks.

"Right could you read through this and sign and date the bottom of you agree? " John wants to be done with this asap.

Sandra reads through the form and signs where specified. She tries again, "Kayleigh didn't seem to know how you got your scratches. None of us believe a word of it Mr Redmond!"

John fixes Sandra with his best blank stare, "Would you mind asking Kayleigh to come up for her Return for Work Sandra?"

" Of course Mr Redmond! Or you could just text her! "

"Just let her know will ya?" John's patience is hanging by it's last thread and it was only 9.30!

Kayleigh comes up a few minutes later brandishing a creme egg for him knowing that he would need some chocolate to keep him going. This time she doesn't throw it so it hits him in the bollocks!

"Here John, thought you might need this! I've just seen Sandra! She said she'd had a lovely spa day with her sister yesterday and what did I really do on me day off? She said couldn't get it out of you what happened to your head but she'd see me later 'cos I'm bound to know! You were right John! It was suss we were off the same time! The vultures are gathering I can tell you!"

"See! I bloody well said didn't I? Will ya ever listen to a thing I say?"

" Oh but we had a lovely day didn't we? "

John softens, "Yeah we did!" He goes back to work mode , "Right let's get this load of old shite out of the way so I can get some proper work done! "

John reached for Kayleigh's form and starts writing. 

"What are you writing John?" Kayleigh is trying to to see what he's putting down.

"Do ya really want to answer these questions?" John knows that her answers will be the same as Sandra's as they are past masters of the whole " sickie" game. 

John makes short work of the form and gives it over for her to peruse and sign.  
Kayleigh glances at it and signs at the bottom. "What are we going to do John?"

" You just need to stick to your story that you were off sick and didn't see me yesterday and I didn't tell you how I got these! "

"But nobody will believe you didn't tell me John, they think you tell me everything!" Kayleigh is obviously proud of this.

John doesn't want to burst her bubble, although he's opened up to her more than anyone else, he still hasn't told her everything and neither is he likely to if he can help it!

"Ok well what do we tell them that I supposedly told ya? That they'll believe?"

Kayleigh thinks for a minute. "What about you had to go and help your nana take her cat to the vets and it scratched you while you were trying to get into it's carry box?"  
John runs his chin, "Hmmm that sounds plausible enough! Even though me nana doesn't have a bloody cat! Ok we'll go with that. Why didn't I tell you though?"

Kayleigh thinks again. "You didn't tell me because you know how much I love animals and you really hate your nana's cat! "

"Hmm ok right! You're too good at this Kayleigh!"

" I told you I'm wasted in promotions! "


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumours... and Kayleigh shocks Elsie!

John goes into Cath Hilton's office to return the completed paperwork and hopes to be in and out. Cath has made him a brew and has it ready for him at the other side of her desk. John has no choice but to take a seat and sup his brew with her.

"That was quick!" Cath knows John can't stand these Return to Work meetings.

" Same old shite Cath, " John sighs. 

"I hear Sandra was at a Spa Day for her sister's birthday." 

"Yeah I heard that, she'd phoned in sick though, so had to go through the motions."

"And what about Kayleigh? Was she really off sick?" Cath knew that she was putting John on the spot here as he would know what was really going on.

"Aye as far as I know." John is very uncomfortable lying, but he's in it up to his neck now. His Catholic guilt tends to rear it's head in such moments. 

" Ah well, you would know! " Cath says. "So how about these scratches? You know that everyone thinks you got them from Kayleigh?" Cath tries again gently.

" They what? " John nearly spits his tea out! " No I did not! " John is genuinely outraged at the suggestion! "Why would Kayleigh scratch me like that?"

" Oh you know John, got carried away with a bit of afternoon delight after you came back from seeing Ian Litchfield! " Cath grins at the expressions crossing his face. Outrage, followed by guilt, followed by longing. Satisfaction was not amongst them which led Cath to think that he had not spent his afternoon doing the horizontal mambo with Kayleigh.

"That's what everyone thinks is it? What is it with every bugger? Why does there have to be anything going on with me and Kayleigh? "

"John, you drive forty five minutes out of your way twice a day to carry on car sharing with her. That says a lot!"

John doesn't really want to examine his reasons for carrying on the arrangement. He struggles to give voice his thoughts. 

"We get on Cath, that's all. Makes the journey less boring."

" Is that all? " Cath feels sorry for him, it's obviously just dawning on him what everyone else has seen from the beginning.

"Listen, there's nothing going on Cath, we're friends that's all."

" I know John, but hey, listen to your heart not your head on this one. Kayleigh is lovely.... " Cath leaves the sentence hanging.

"She is that Cath. Why can't things stay as they are?" John is scared to put his heart out there only to get it trampled all over again.

" Is that really what you want John? " Cath knows that this is as much she can push John for now. She's just asking him to guide his thoughts in the right direction.

"I don't know Cath! Anyway I'd best get on." He gets up to leave, " Thanks," and sighs again, he's starting to feel like a hunted man, under pressure from all sides.

Meanwhile Kayleigh goes down to the breakroom on her way back to her promotions stand to get the brew she missed earlier. She's sat contemplating how's she had to cover up more this time that she ever had before. In the past when she has phoned in sick nobody has ever questioned her and she has got away with it. This time because John was involved it had all suddenly become much more complicated. She knows how much he hates breaking any rule and yesterday he broke so many it was a wonder he hasn't come out in hives.

She's sat smiling to herself when Elsie comes in to the breakroom.

"Oh hiya Kayleigh love, how ya feeling? Elsie asks giving her an exaggerated wink at the same time.

" Yeah I'm ok thanks Elsie. " 

Kayleigh is more cautious of Elsie since she had blatantly come onto John under her nose! So much for the Friends' Code! You just didn't try it on with your friend's fella! Totally unacceptable! (It doesn't cross her mind that John isn't her fella).

Elsie is not known for her subtlety and dives right in there with what's on everyone's minds. "So how'd you get those scratches on our John? Should've been more careful Kayleigh!"

" You what? I didn't scratch John! " 

"Oh Kayleigh, you're not fooling me! You're not fooling no one! Did it get a bit rough?" Elsie laughs and winks suggestively.

Kayleigh is outraged! "You what?!"

Kayleigh really hates people being crude about sex. How's she's managed to stay quite so innocent at her age is unusual and really quite sweet. It's not that she hasn't thought about John in that way but she's mortified that everyone thought she'd done that to him! 

"No I did not! Honestly Elsie you'd think people would have enough to think about than making this stuff up about us!" Kayleigh is not impressed!

" I just thought you'd taken my advice and rode him with you both being off yesterday!" Elsie is highly amused.

"I was off with this stomach bug and John was scratched by his nana's cat! Nothing to see here!"

" Oh that's what the kids are calling it now?! Elsie laughs again.

Elsie clearly does not believe a word of Kayleigh's explanation but Kayleigh is sticking to her story, her indignation is genuine. If she did ever get physical with John she'd make sure any marks wouldn't be visible! Kayleigh catches herself in the fantasy and blushes. Elsie, of course, notices and assumes the blush is a confirmation.

Elsie lowers her voice and leans in conspirarorially, "What's he like? I bet he can shag for England?! He hasn't got his end away for a long time so I bet he was keen as mustard eh?"

" That's enough Elsie! " Kayleigh has reached her limit and leans across and slaps Elsie across the cheek. The slap seems to echo throughout the room and the whole scene seems to have gone into slow motion. Elsie is in shock and Kayleigh is in tears.

"How dare you say that about John! How dare you disrespect him like that! He's so lovely, what's he ever done to you?"

Kayleigh is more upset than she could have anticipated. Elsie has struck a nerve and Kayleigh 's protective instincts have surfaced in full force. Elsie has the good grace to look at least a little bit shame-faced. 

The whole scene has been witnessed by Cath Hilton who has come past the breakroom on her way to find Dave Thompson.

Kayleigh is in tears and Elsie is aghast! 

"Listen Kayleigh, love, just a wee joke!"

Cath feels now's the time to intervene.

"I think you've said enough Elsie!" Cath pats Kayleigh on the shoulder. "Why don't you come with me Kayleigh?" She leads a still crying Kayleigh back to her office.

Passing John's office, Cath shakes her head at John as he sees the state of Kayleigh and gets up instinctively.

"Now what's all that about Kayleigh?" Cath pulls a chair out and offers her a box of tissues.

Kayleigh is indignant, "Did you hear what she said? I swear, Cath, if she says one more thing like that about John I'll swing for her, the lecherous cow!"

" Now Kayleigh, I came in at the slap so I didn't hear what she said. " Cath is stretching the truth just a little.

"Oh she 's sure I gave John those scratches and wants to know how good a shag he is! As if I'd tell her !"

Kayleigh catches herself, "Not that there's anything to tell!" She adds hastily but how she wishes there was!

Cath looks past Kayleigh at John who has been hovering at the partially closed door, and nods to him to come in.

"I think I'll leave you two to it," as she retreats to read the riot act to Elsie.

" Hey, come 'ere, " John says gently and hold his arms open for Kayleigh. 

She gets up and walks into his open arms. He closes his arms round her and she leans against him. He can feel her tears soak through his shirt as she just tries to breathe deeply and calm down. It's all becoming too much for her, pretending that she doesn't love this man, she honestly doesn't know how much more of this she can stand. Him holding her like this isn't helping even though there's no place she would rather be.

They stand like this for a while until Kayleigh has herself back under control.

"What's all this about Kayleigh, what's happened? John asks tenderly.

"I've just slapped Elsie!" Kayleigh looks up at him.

" You what? Bloody hell fire that was brave! You saw what she did to Janine Cosgrove! Why did ya do that? "

"She was saying awful things about you John! I just wasn't having it!"

" She assumes we'd been together yesterday and wanted to know how good... " Kayleigh hesitates, suddenly embarrassed at having to say this to him, especially as the question has crossed her mind too... "a shag you are." She looks away not able to meet his gaze.

" Did she? Cheeky bitch! " John chuckles as he imagines the scene, he's very proud that Kayleigh was protecting his honour, but can see the funny side.

"As long as ya didn't say I were shite!"

" John! " Kayleigh is shocked "Of course I didn't! "

"I know, only kidding! I'm a bloody dynamo me!" ( Or at least I would be if I ever got the bloody chance! He thinks to himself).

"I may have over reacted, just a little bit," Kayleigh concedes with a small smile.

"I'd've paid good money to see it, Kayleigh!" John chuckles again. " Look, as long as we know the truth, those nosey bastards can just do one! Ok? "

"Yeah I know, just got to me today for some reason." Kayleigh is sniffing into a Kleenex.

" Are ya ok now? John asks, " Why don't ya take an early lunch? Got to be ready for the first Christmas Team meeting... " he takes her hand briefly..." I need ya there Kayleigh!"

Kayleigh sighs... "I'll be there for you John."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the slap!

Ever since Kayleigh had given him the cd and basically told him how she felt, John could no longer pretend that he didn't have feelings for her. He didn't want to feel those things, it's easier to stay away from it all, he kept telling himself. But even he wasn't convincing himself anymore. To see Kayleigh so distraught over what Elsie had said upset him more than he cared to admit. Holding her made him feel so many things he was finding difficult to cope with. He was so conflicted he could hardly see which way was up anymore, holding on to his last ditch pretence that he wasn't in love with her.

Sitting back at his desk, after Kayleigh had gone, John rested his arms in front of himself on the desk and laid his head down on them and just closed his eyes. His thoughts crashed round his brain like a tranqualised elephant trying to stay upright. It has all happened so fast he is literally reeling. He can see that Kayleigh is suffering and all because he can't get his shit together. This makes him feel worse, if that can be possible, that it's basically his fault that Kayleigh is so distressed. 

He's had two opportunities now and has blown both of them. Admittedly it wasn't his fault that Elsie has interrupted their kiss, but once Kayleigh's phone rang Mariah Carey had broken the mood never to be recaptured. He'd replayed the scenario in his head when he'd eventually gone to bed after escaping Elsie, only his version had ended with them enjoying a proper long snog. 

Yesterday, when Kayleigh had landed one on his cheek, he hadn't been exaggerating when he'd told her he'd felt like dancing on the ceiling. John had been realising for a while now that whenever they were together he felt like a balloon over-filled with happiness that was just waiting to go pop. He knew how Kayleigh felt, it's not like she knows the meaning of the words subtle or guarded, and he knew why her face had fallen when he'd asked her to be on his Christmas Team. She'd been expecting him to ask her out, and he had bailed at the last minute.

John feels like a man inexorably drawn towards his fate but is grabbing onto every last obstacle on the way to prevent himself from reaching the inevitable destination. He knows why he's doing it too. If it all when tits up with Kayleigh he knows he would be properly heartbroken, not like when Anna or Charlotte left but properly devastated. Kayleigh means more to him than anyone ever has so losing her was not an option but he was fast running out of ideas how to keep her whilst keeping things the same.

Cath Hilton meanwhile has gone back down to the breakroom to find Elsie still there. "Oh Elsie, what happened to get Kayleigh so upset?" Cath doesn't beat around the bush.

" I was just teasing our Kayleigh, Cath! You know we all think she gave John those scratches! " she says chuckling.

"Well Kayleigh obviously didn't find it funny!" Cath can see the emotional turmoil both John and Kayleigh are in and wishes everyone would just but out whilst they sort themselves out. "She didn't give him those, Elsie, and you're hardly helping! " Cath shows her exasperation.

"Aye, but would you just look at the pair of them! Can't we just lock them in a room to make it happen?" Elsie is deadly serious! 

"No we cannot! Elsie, promise me you won't do anything like that!" Cath knows perfectly well that Elsie would be more than willing to do just that.

"We can't interfere. Please keep your remarks to yourself in future! I take it you don't want to take the matter further?" Cath is referring to the slap now.

" Oh no, Cath, anyone can see that our wee Kayleigh is overwrought! Six of one and half a dozen of the other! " 

"Right well let's have no more of this!" Cath nods to Elsie on her way out.

Kayleigh has gone back down to the breakroom after leaving John. She hears voices as she draws near and stops outside to listen. She catches the bit where Elsie says she's not going to take the slap further but ducks into the Ladies opposite when it looks like the discussion between Elsie and Cath is breaking up. Kayleigh needs to fix her make up to try to hide her tears, so waits for a few minutes til they have both gone to grab her handbag out of her locker. She looks at herself in the Ladies room mirror. It's not a pretty sight. She touches up her make up and decides to go and sit in the Costa round the corner for a bit. John has told her to take an early lunch and that's exactly what she's going to do. She needs to find a bit of space to pull herself together. She rushes off towards the back door and off through the car park before she has to speak to anyone.

Arriving at the Costa she orders a large tea and a big fat blueberry muffin and finds a window seat on her own. She ponders why she reacted the way she had earlier and it doesn't take Jerry Springer to figure it out. She's in love with John, has told him via the cd, yet still he hasn't said anything. Elsie had hit a bit too close to home this morning and it wasn't even true! Not that she wants to scratch John like that, she does want him so much but at this point in time can never envisage John saying or doing anything to move them forward. 

Kayleigh feels despondent sat there with her diet-busting muffin and her brew. Time to put her game face on she decides. She can't have another episode like today. She's got to get better at hiding her feelings, she can't keeping decking everyone who takes the pee! If she's going to keep car sharing with John she's going to have to try to carry on enjoying their friendship and put aside her longing for him. Kayleigh gets up determined that she's going to start right now. She puts her rubbish in the bin and walks back towards the store.

At the back door John is taking a breather as Kayleigh walks through the car park towards him.

"Hiya, you ok?" John asks hoping that she'll say yes.

" I'm fine John, you? " Kayleigh responds with what she hopes is a cheery greeting.

"Yeah I'm ok. Just having a breather."

Kayleigh can see that John is a bit subdued but assumes he's nervous about his meeting. 

"It'll be ok John, everyone you've picked for your Christmas Team will work hard for you." She says trying to be as encouraging as possible.

In reality John hasn't given the meeting a single thought. He has too much on his mind to be bothered with work and all of what's on his mind is standing right in front of him. Kayleigh's looking better than she did earlier. John has the forlorn hope that this will be the end of it.

"Right, let's get this party started shall we?" John says as the head towards the Big Meeting Room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting of the Christmas Team

Awaiting John and Kayleigh were the assembled members of the Christmas Team sitting around the table in the meeting room. There were a couple of people from each department, so about twenty all told. They were chatting quietly to each other waiting for John to arrive. Of course everyone had heard about the incident between Kayleigh and Elsie earlier and the cause of it. No-one was in any doubt at all that Kayleigh would be part of John's team but they were agog to see whether she had calmed down and how her and John would be together.

All eyes turned to the door as it opened. Kayleigh was first through the door, held open by John who came in after her. She went to take a spare seat as John went to the head of the table. She gave him an encouraging little smile before he started to speak.

"Hello everyone, thanks for coming and welcome to the first meeting of this year's Christmas Team. Thank you for agreeing to be part of it, we all know what a total bollocks Christmas in the store is! (There is genuine if surprised laughter), this year I'm hoping that we can have some fun and make it less of an arse for everyone! "

There are appreciative smiles from everyone there, some of whom are not expecting this level of candour from John. This might actually be not too bad after all, is the collective verdict.

"I thought we might start by a quick intro from everyone as there's a couple of the team who might not know everyone."

There are several groans around the room.

"Don't worry, this is the only Ice-breaker we're going to do! I know not everyone is a fan of all the "Management hoopla!", he says grinning at Kayleigh, who laughs and grins back.

"I'll start", John says, "I'm John Redmond and I'm an assistant manager, or otherwise known as the poor sod who's been put in charge of Christmas this year!" 

There's more chuckling around the room as everyone takes their turn to introduce themselves and say what their role in the company is. When it gets to Kayleigh, she is genuinely enjoying herself and is glad that she has managed to pull herself round.

"Hi all,' she says with a grin and a wave, 'I'm Kayleigh Kitson, I work in Promotions and I'll be John's enforcer, so if he has any trouble with any of you, you'll be answering to me!"

Kayleigh's joke has well and truly broken the ice! She's in no doubt that it would have gone round the store like wild fire about her altercation with Elsie, so making a joke of it seemed like the best way of dealing with the awkwardness that was palpable when she had walked in the room.

Once everyone had introduced themselves, John got out some large pieces of paper and some colored markers and put them in the middle of the table.

"Right, I'd like to start by you getting yourselves into groups of four. Just as you're sat will do! You'll all have a chance to work with each other, don't worry!"

There's a pause while they sort themselves out.

"Ok each group has two pieces of paper. I want you to brainstorm, (sorry Kayleigh!), what you have enjoyed slash has worked well in Christmases past on one sheet and what was utter bollocks on the other! I want you to be as honest as possible! As you can tell I don't stand on ceremony and hope that you won't either! If we can take about fifteen minutes to get down your ideas. You'll need to nominate someone from your group to share your ideas with everyone at the end." 

John looks round the table at everyone who are all looking eager to start. 

" I'll be coming round to have a chat with each group and I'll let you know when you've got five minutes left."

With that John lets them get on with it. There's much laughter as each group discusses how crap some of the ideas have been in the past few years. There's many more of those written down than there are things that people have enjoyed. 

John goes round each group and laughs with them, remembering some truly awful Christmas stories, like the time everyone had to be dressed up as elves and hardly anyone's costume fitted! Or the time the Christmas tree nearly fell over into the Scouts who were bag-packing for charity, or the time Santa turned up with some real-life reindeers, who left big piles of their poo all over the car park, which several members of the back door team had slid over on. John has had a laugh with each group and all too soon he has to give them their five minute to go reminder. Everyone has enjoyed this first exercise and there are plenty of ideas written down to share.

"Ok, we'll have to stop now and if each group can nominate someone to come up and share your ideas with everyone."

Each group took their turn amid much laughter from everyone. 

"Right, to summarize we've agreed that elf costumes are out, the Christmas tree needs to be anchored much more securely this year, and on no account should Santa be allowed anywhere near the store if accompanied by his four-legged friends!"

John has returned to the front of the room. 

"This is only going to be a short meeting today. For next week, I'd like everyone to come ready with ideas you'd like us to try. I can't promise we'll be able to do all of them. But I'm interested in what you think would work."

There's general chatter as the meeting breaks up.

"Thanks everyone, see you next week!"

Good cheer is in abundance as the Christmas Team disperses back to their various areas of the store. Kayleigh hangs behind so she can have a quick word with John as he's gathering up the paper and pens.

"I really enjoyed that John! You were great!" She is genuinely impressed with how at ease John seemed in his leadership role.

"Thanks Kayleigh, it's going to be so much fun working together on the Christmas Team!" John is very pleased that his first meeting has gone so well.

" Yes it will be! " Kayleigh says as she turns towards the door with as much enthusiasm as she can muster.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is more optimistic until he has his conference call with Ian Litchfield!

John was somewhat relieved. His first meeting had gone well, better than expected if truth be told and Kayleigh seemed back to her normal self. She was such an asset to the Christmas Team and the way she had introduced herself she was definitely one hundred percent Team John. John had been watching her as he went round the groups, he was so proud of her the way she put her ideas across. Now she had seemed to have got over the small blip with Elsie he was really looking forward to working with her. He went back to his office smiling to himself, dwelling on how his world had righted itself again. They had seemed to have got away with their excursion and people seemed to be accepting the story about his nana's cat.

He had a few minutes before his conference call was due to start, just enough time to gather the paperwork he would need and make himself a brew in the rest area that all the offices shared. 

" How did your meeting go? " enquired Cath Hilton who was also making herself a brew.

"Really well thanks Cath! We chose the right people alright! " John is brimming with enthusiasm.

"Glad to hear it John. How's Kayleigh doing now?"

" She were great Cath! She told everyone that she was going to be my enforcer and if anyone gave me trouble she would sort them out! " He's chuckling as he's telling Cath all about it. 

Cath shares a laugh with John but can't help but wonder how Kayleigh has pulled herself round so quickly. Barely two hours ago she was inconsolable and now she's the life and soul of John's meeting. Cath admires Kayleigh's game face but wonders how long she'll be able to keep it up. John seems to have swallowed her whole recovery, or at least that's what he's chosen to believe. Cath can't help but think that the crunch is coming and soon and when it does John will be totally unprepared. It's a good job that John isn't like that bloke in that film where he can suddenly read women's minds. Cath doesn't think he's ready to hear that Kayleigh isn't ok. He'll find out soon enough.

"I've got that conference call with Ian Litchfield in five minutes, better go and get set up." John nods at Cath on his way out. Cath smiles and shakes her head.

John makes it back to his office, signs into his computer and waits for the conference call to connect. It should only be a quick meeting to discuss the paperwork he'd dropped off. John has totally forgotten all about the scratches on his forehead that would give Harry Potter a run for his money. It's the first thing that Ian Litchfield notices as John's face appears on his computer screen.

" Eh up John! What've you been up to with your little car share buddy?"

"Don't bloody start that again!" John is getting seriously pissed off with Litchy's now constant leering.

"Don't tell me your nana's cat did that John! You didn't have those when I saw you yesterday! Your little buddy give you those did she?"

John has gone a bit pale as Litchy has hit very close to home. " What? No? " he manages weakly.

" Oh don't tell me you used that excuse! I've used that one meself! And I bet I was more convincing!"

John's found himself a bit mesmerised. He can't seem to say anything to stop the torrent of smut coming from his screen.

"Look she didn't do that ok? You wouldn't believe me if I told ya! So just leave it will ya?!" John looks as if he will rip Litchy's fucking head off if he doesn't give over.

" Ok buddy, no need to get worked up! Let's just get on with this shite shall we?

John and Ian Litchfield get on with their meeting, going through points raised off on the paperwork that John has dropped off yesterday. They have known each other a long time and when not in earshot of other management drop the bullcrap management speak. Just as they are finishing up there's a knock at John's door and Kayleigh enters before he can say anything. Kayleigh can only see John sat at his desk but not that he's got someone he's talking to on his screen.

"Sorry John, I've just had a fantastic idea for the Christmas Team, couldn't wait to tell you!"

Litchy can see Kayleigh on his screen as she's standing behind John so he's got a good view on his webcam.

"Who's this John? You going to introduce us?"

John groans inwardly to himself, "This is Kayleigh Kitson, Kayleigh this is Ian Litchfield."

"Hello." Says Kayleigh politely but cautiously. There's something about this fella that's giving her the creeps.

" How do love? Hey didn't I see you talking to John at Wigan yesterday? How was the Magnum? " Ian Litchfield never forgets a pretty face.

John turns to look at Kayleigh who has ducked out of the way of the webcam. They both have panicked looks on their faces and are trying to talk to each other without words. What the frigging hell are they going to say to get themselves out of this one?

Still out of view Kayleigh replies, " I don't think so, I was off sick yesterday!" 

"Well you have a twin love!" Ian Litchfield is not having a bar of it. He'd followed John out the back door to go and have a word with one of his back door lads and saw John in deep discussion with a very attractive red head who was making short work of a Magnum. Ian Litchfield would swear this was the same hottie as he's seen yesterday and it didn't take long for the penny to drop that this was John's car share buddy.

"No wonder you were looking flustered John! You're a dark horse! So this is your infamous car share buddy! Nice to meet you love! By John, you've done well for yourself there!"

Neither John not Kayleigh can think of a single thing to say, they've been well and truly caught and they know it. Even Kayleigh, who 's usually much quicker at improvising excuses, is stumped.

John turns back to the screen, "Listen Litchy..." he really has no clue how to finish that sentence.

"It's alright you two...you can stop panicking I'm not going to tell anyone. But you should really try to keep your scratching off his face next time. Totally gives the game away!" Ian Litchfield laughs that smug dirty laugh of his very much enjoying the fact that he's finally caught staid old John with his pants round his ankles, so to speak.

" For the last time Kayleigh didn't do this! It were a bloody monkey!"

"John!"

" Oh is that what the kids are calling it?"

Kayleigh has had enough listening to Ian Litchfield's filth. "No I did not scratch John! I don't know what your girlfriends get up to but I'm not a dirty bitch!" 

Kayleigh is indignant and is building up a full head of steam.

" Oh and for your information there is nothing going on with me and John, he's a perfect gentleman! Something you could do with taking lessons from!"

With that Kayleigh, who was now back standing behind John so she could see Ian Litchfield on the screen, gave John's shoulder a little squeeze. "I've got better things to do than listen to this load of old bollocks! See you later John!" She says stomping out of John's office leaving both men in her wake.

John has a thoroughly smitten look on his face before he starts laughing 

"You're lucky you're in Wigan! She decked the last person to say that!"

" By, you've got a feisty one there! " Litchy is thoroughly impressed.

"Tell me about it!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets some advice from Ian Litchfield.

The fact that John has just confirmed that he and Kayleigh are together pleases Ian Litchfield a great deal. He has a lot of time for John and it's about time he got himself back in the game after that Fianceé fiasco years back now. Here was a prime example of a man who needed a good shag to relax him and make him lighten up! That Kayleigh looks as if she'd give him a good seeing to alright! Litchy was also certain that John had not got his end away yet, so he decides to go easy on him and just give him the benefit of his hard earned wisdom where women are concerned. 

"Now look here John, I don't know what you two got up to yesterday, but I'm guessing she wasn't really sick the way she was tucking into that Magnum! "

John knows he has been well and truly busted and hopes that Litchy can be trusted not to spread this around.

"No she wasn't, she chucked a sickie so she could come with me to Wigan. "

" By she must really fancy you pal! The only thing Wigan's got going for it is the pies! Oh and me of course! " Again that filthy laugh.

"She knew I was on a half day and she wanted a day off. Listen you're not going to say anything? You know how much trouble I'd be in if this got back!"

" Your secret is safe with me as long as you tell me how you really got those scratches!" 

Ian is enjoying all this way too much for John's liking but he's got him by the short and curlies so has to finish the tale. 

" It's not what you and every bugger else thinks!" He almost wishes it was, then at least he would have enjoyed what everyone thinks they'd done for the amount of stick he was getting.

"We went to the Safari Park after we left you." 

" Get a bit wild did she?" Litchy can just imagine the scenario.

"For the last time no she did not! Do you want me to tell you what happened or not?"

" Ok ,ok, for the love of God just get on with it I've got a store to run! "

"If you didn't keep interrupting with your porno version of what you think happened I'd have told ya by now!"

" Go ahead! " Litchy really does have a store to run and settles down to hear John's tale.

John tells Litchy how they'd gone to the Safari Park and then gone to the shore to park up for a while, interrupted by a "I bet you bloody did you old dog!" from a leering Litchy.

"I was just asking her to be on my Christmas Team for Christ's sake!"

"Oh I've not heard it called that before! And believe me I've used every euphamism in the book!"

John ploughs on ignoring Litchy now, "So we're sat there and there's this bastard monkey on the roof! Little swine had hitched a ride from the Safari Park!"

" No?! Really? " Litchy is pissing his sides laughing.

" I swear to God and all that's holy that's what happened! It was a right palava getting it back to the park I can tell ya! I've already had to get me car valetted cos the little bastard pissed in it. I've got me suit being dry cleaned as we speak! I were bloody cut to ribbons!"

"Bloody hell John, only you could go through all that for a bird and still not get laid!" Litchy is laughing but feels sorry for the poor bastard. "I hope she's worth it after all that!"

"Oh aye, she's worth it. " John mutters.

"Seriously John, you need to seal the deal there, she's gagging for it!"

" She's what?" John knows Kayleigh likes him but gagging for it?

" She wants you buddy, so you'd better man up and put her out of her misery and soon!"

John doesn't quite know what to do with this nugget of wisdom. In a way this makes the whole thing worse. Now the weight of expectation is hanging heavy on him. No wonder she got so upset with Elsie asking her how good a shag he was.

"Bloody Hell Fire, Litchy! What am I going to do?"

" Fucking hell John! Has it really been so long you've forgotten? Take her out, tell her what she wants to hear and let her shag your brains out!"

John has had enough of Litchy's advice. It goes against every instinct that he has. He has too much respect for Kayleigh for her to be lumped in with Litchy's usual airhead girlfriends. Even though the idea of just letting himself go and seeing where that would take them very much appealed, John knows that he's never gone for the easy solution in his life.

"Well, I'd best be off! Seriously John just give her one and put us all out of our misery!"

With that Litchy signs off and leaves John sat at his desk somewhat shell shocked.

In the meantime Kayleigh has gone back to her promotional stand where they've just starting handing out chocolate covered Hobnobs. Unsurprisingly Kayleigh is run off her feet for the rest of her shift. Everyone knows that Hobnobs are the King of biscuits, but covered in chocolate they are the veritable manna from heaven. This leaves Kayleigh very little time to digest what's just happened in John's office thankfully.

By home time John is no better off. Now Litchy has spelt it out for him, John has all sorts of thoughts running round his head like a demented hamster in an oversized wheel. He's no closer to coming to any firm conclusions and still looks like he's been hit over the head with a wet fish.

As soon as Kayleigh sees John she can see he has the rabbit in the headlights look she has seen a couple of times on him before.

"You ok John?" She asks as she settles herself into his car.

"Yeah, I'm ok." John knows he's not being as forthcoming as usual but he can't think of anything to say that doesn't involve asking her if she really wants to have sex with him.

" What did your mate have to say after I left? Or do I want to know? Filthy pig!"

"I told him Kayleigh."

" Told him what?"

"I told him about you bunking off, our trip to the Safari Park and the monkey."

" Why did you do that John? You had me sworn to secrecy!"

"We were busted Kayleigh! He saw you! What else was I supposed to do? It was either that or have him believe his own porno version of how I got these bloody scratches!"

" John! I hate him! He gives me the creeps the lecherous perv! I can't believe you're trusting him!"

"It's ok, we've been mates for a long time. He won't grass us up, I know enough about him over the years to fill a Penthouse!"

" What's a top floor flat got to do with anything John?"

"It's a magazine Kayleigh, oh God never mind!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayleigh meets Ian Litchfield and John goes all Rambo.

Much to John's chagrin Ian Litchfield took every opportunity in the next few weeks to quiz him about his progress with Kayleigh. Whether it was on a conference call or at the monthly managers meetings, Litchy always seemed to be there laughing lewdly and asking John whether he had given Kayleigh one yet. He had not let on about their day at the Safari Park but it was a heavy price to pay as far as John was concerned. 

John was sick to death of the innuendo from Litchy and very nearly punched him on the nose on several occasions. Unbeknownst to anyone John and Kayleigh had had their big falling out and subsequent making up, agreeing to take things slow. John wanted to keep that to themselves whilst they settled into being a couple, and he certainly didn't want the likes of Ian Litchfield having a ringside seat shouting advice loudly from the cheap seats. John wanted to make sure that when they did finally "seal the deal" as Litchy had euphemistically called it, it was right for both of them.

This didn't mean that John was not preoccupied with the thought of having sex with Kayleigh, he was a red-blooded man who had a lovely girlfriend after all. He just wanted to set his own timetable as it were, not be rushed into it by outside pressure. It was bad enough when Jim and Paul got started but at least they weren't at work where their comments could be overheard.

Several weeks after the conference call where Kayleigh "met" Ian Litchfield for the first time she bumped into him in person. They were just finishing up a Christmas Team meeting in the Big Meeting Room when Ian Litchfield came bowling in early for a managers meeting. Everyone else had already left including John who had just nipped back up to his office to pick up his paperwork for his next meeting. Kayleigh was gathering her things together before heading off to the breakroom for a quick brew before going back onto the shop floor, so she doesn't see him come into the room and shut the door.

"Alright love, good to see you again!" Litchy says as he very obviously looks her up and down. " You're looking well!"

"Hello." Kayleigh replies tightly not pausing in putting her stuff away.

"You're even better in person pet. How did John pull you?" Litchy does that laugh of his that he thinks is irresistible to women.

" You what?" Kayleigh is not sure she has heard him right.

"Our John, how did he pull a hot bird like you? Dynamite in the sack is he? I bet you are love!" Litchy fancies Kayleigh himself and thinks that if John isn't already tapping this she's fair game.

Kayleigh can hardly believe what's she hearing. If she's better in person, Ian Litchfield is a hundred times worse! For once in her life Kayleigh is speechless. How dare he speak to her like that!

"I can't believe John is friends with you, you're a filthy pig!" 

" You've still not had a ride on the Redmond Express love! If he's not man enough for ya, I'll give ya the ride of your life!"

Kayleigh is saved from answering by John coming back in the room. The way they are standing looks like the Gunfight at the OK Corale. Kayleigh is poised to hit him with her handbag and Ian Litchfield is advancing on her.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" John doesn't need to be the world's most observant man to accurately guess what's been going on. Litchy's reputation precedes him.

"Alright John? Just saying hello to the lovely Kayleigh here." Litchy nods towards Kayleigh who is looking affronted.

"Oh is that what you were doing? There was me thinking you were offering to give me one because John's not man enough apparently! Just because he's not like you and shags everything in sight!" Kayleigh is not having any of it. It's John's turn to look aghast.

"Now love..." Ian Litchfield is trying to backtrack, not used to being called out on his behaviour.

" Tell me you didn't think you could take a pop at my girlfriend? " John is really starting to loose his rag.

Ian Litchfield holds his hands up as if defending himself. "Just joking John!" He laughs half-heartedly.

" Joke? Joke? Kayleigh? Did you find it funny?"

"No John I did not!" Half of Kayleigh is disgusted the other half is thoroughly impressed with John for standing up to Ian Litchfield for once and loving that he's calling her his girlfriend.

John has gone very quiet and has a steely look in his eye. " Listen you dirty bastard! I've had enough of your constant bloody comments. No more! You've gone too far this time! I thought we were supposed to be mates? Some mate you are! Hit on my girlfriend the minute my back is turned! For the final time, our sex life is none of your's or anyone else's business! And so help me God if hear you say anything else about it or disrespect Kayleigh again I will pull your fucking head off!"

John is red in the face and a bit out of breath from saying so much at once. Kayleigh is looking at him proudly and Ian Litchfield is looking uncomfortable but he is the first one to pull himself round.

"I'm sorry love, no offence meant...John mate...I don't know what to say."

John has turned his back on him as he walks towards Kayleigh. He touches her gently on the arm, "Are you OK Kayleigh? Because if he's hurt ya I'll swing for the bastard!"

Kayleigh is beyond touched at John's concern. "I'm alright John, he didn't touch me. I was going to take a swing at him with me handbag when you came in." She smiles.

" Christ! Good job I came in when I did! You'd have knocked the prick out with what you carry in there! " They share a small chuckle. 

At the door there is by now general kerfuffle as the other managers start to arrive for their meeting. Slightly abashed Ian Litchfield has gone to sit at the far end of the room as far as he can get from John, who is still looking like he's about to chin him.

"I've got to be at this meeting Kayleigh, I'll see ya later eh?" John says to her very quietly so the other's can't hear. 

Kayleigh nods and with one last look of utter contempt in Ian Litchfield 's direction heads out of the door towards the breakroom.

John takes a seat near the door so he can be first out once this load of old bollocks is done to catch up with Kayleigh. How he sits in the same room as his supposed mate he'll never know. But he sits there quietly seething and not really taking in much of what is said. 

Ian Litchfield is sat in the meeting not taking much notice of it either. He realises he's probably gone a bit too far this time given both John and Kayleigh 's reaction. He wasn't used to having women turn him down with as much disgust on their faces as there was on her's. It was obvious that they still hadn't had sex, perhaps the poor bastard is impotent or something, so he thought it wasn't really unreasonable to chance his arm to see if she was as desperate for it as he'd thought. Seems like she's just desperate for it from John, no accounting for taste.

Looking over at John, who's sat there with his eyes closed, Litchy was surprised that he had stood up to him at long last. He's obviously found his limit and Kayleigh was it. John had always tried hard to be one of the boys but his heart was never really in it. He's never seen John have any sort of liaison with any woman at work before now. He wasn't one to play fast and loose with women so this one must be special. Must be if they haven't had sex yet. Litchy was getting a bit too obsessed with the fact that they haven't done it yet. He just couldn't understand it, he'd never lasted more than a week before sleeping with one of his long line of girlfriends. He honestly didn't know how John was doing it. But they seemed happy enough so perhaps it was working for them, although he doubted it.

As soon as the meeting was done, John was out the door faster than a greyhound from a trap. He was desperate to catch up with Kayleigh so sprang up from his chair without a backwards glance.

Kayleigh had gone to the breakroom for a little breather. She put the kettle on and her bag back into her locker. She sat with her cuppa and mused about what had happened. Ian Litchfield really was a revolting pig! This wasn't a surprise but the fact that he'd had the brass neck to proposition her at the store was a bit of a shock. What business was it of his or anybody else's what her and John got up to. The irony that they hadn't done anything beyond the odd snog was not lost on her. She knew she could handle Ian Litchfield but she'd seen a new side to John that she really likes. He really was prepared to punch that perv's lights out. Kayleigh had been sat there for some time wondering how much longer it would take John to feel ready for them to take the next step. She wasn't surprised that John wasn't ready if he's been putting up with all that from Ian Litchfield all this time. Poor John!

As if by magic John appears at the breakroom door. He's not really expecting her still to be there but puts his head round the door just to check.

"Hiya, how are ya?" John closes the door and goes to sit with Kayleigh.

"I'm alright thank you John. Well I am with my knight in shining armour to look after me!" She kisses him on the cheek.

"Looked to me as if you were handling Litchy pretty well on your own!" John smiles pleased with her kiss.

"Oh I was John, I was about to get my hair spray out and spray him in the eyes if he got any nearer! But I loved that you were going to hit him! I don't like violence usually but he did deserve it!" 

"I might still have to take him down a back alley!" John is getting worked up all over again.

Kayleigh puts her hand on his arm, " Leave it now John, " she says, "I think you gave him enough of a scare. He's not worth thinking about any more."

"Aye but I do think about what he says. Am I man enough for ya Kayleigh? Do ya think less of me cos we've not...? I just don't want to be anything like him! He's never had any respect for any of the women he's been with! Why do ya think they never last long?"

John looks over at Kayleigh who's smiling broadly at him. "When it happens," he says squeezing her arm, " I want it to be because we both want it and it's right for us, not when that knobhead Ian Litchfield thinks we should be doing it!" 

Kayleigh's estimation of him had gone even higher on her John "Clapometer". She had stared to wonder if there was a problem she didn't know about. The only problem seemed to be the pressure John was feeling from his brother and his so-called friends. 

"Oh so you do fancy me then?" Kayleigh jokes. " I was beginning to think it was going to be you letting me down gently!"

"Kayleigh, I fancy ya rotten! You must know that!" John is horrified that she might have thought any different.

" I do John! I was just kidding with you. Hey this is our relationship, not their's! We'll do things in our own time. But by God were you sexy in there when you were threatening to knock his head off!"

"Really?" John has never really thought anyone would think him sexy.

They both start laughing, both relieved to have had this little chat. To both get what the other felt about things.

"Maybe you could stay over some time?" John says tentatively.

"Hmm maybe I could." Kayleigh replies with her impish grin pretending to give John's suggestion some thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John goes on a work sales conference and encounters Ian Litchfield.

The next time John and Ian Litchfield's paths cross again was at a management conference at a local conference center a couple of weeks after the showdown. They have been careful to avoid each other so they could let the dust settle. John was not one to hold a grudge but he was now on his guard just in case Ian Litchfield decided it would be a good idea to start again. 

It was a regional two day sales conference for all the management teams in the North-West held annually in the run up to Christmas. John usually tried to keep a low profile at such events. He contributed enough to get noticed but didn't go out of his way to stand out. One thing John really detested about these conferences was having to stay over at the hotel and socialise in the evening. John liked his own bed and really didn't want to spend any more time with some of these tossers than was necessary. He did,however, enjoy catching up with his old mates who he'd worked with at the store over the years. They'd all moved on to other stores and he had stayed put. 

Another thing that John hated a these conferences was having to watch his colleagues getting steadily pissed as the evening wore on whilst he sat there nursing his Diet Coke. Most of the time John was able to put in an appearance in the bar after dinner for an hour or so before escaping to his room to watch films on his laptop.

Tonight though he was more desperate than usual to get back to his room. He wanted to get back to Skype with Kayleigh before he went to sleep. Instead he was trapped talking to Ian Hardy, who'd not long moved on to become the manager at the Burnley store. Ian Hardy was what John would describe as a solid citizen, a good bloke who grafted hard and deserved his promotion but better company than Kayleigh he was not. 

" So fill me in on what's been going on at the old place." Ian Hardy asks John as they're sat together at a quiet table in the bar area.

"Same old shite mate! Not much changes does it?" John is certainly not going to go into the seismic changes in his life since Ian had left the store.

"How's that Rachel doing?" Ian Hardy grins remembering the one date they'd had before he'd got transferred to Burnley.

"Oh she's Ok, she's on the lookout for another manager to get her claws into. As I said, nothing changes." John chuckles.

"She didn't get her claws into you then?" Ian already knows the answer to that.

" God no, I'm not that stupid! " John had known all along what game Rachel was playing and wasn't going to get drawn in, even before he and Kayleigh had got together.

John knows where this conversation is heading and wants to head him off at the pass. Even though he had put paid to Litchy's coments, he's aware that people are still gossiping behind their backs. 

Since their chat in the breakroom John had decided to take no notice and just enjoy his time with Kayleigh without letting other people's opinions influence him. To this end he and Kayleigh had been spending more time together at the weekends. Last weekend it had happened. They'd been out to an 80's music festival all day and had picked up a Chinese on the way home. Cuddled on the sofa after demolishing their Kung Po, they had begun, what was known in the old days as, "heavy petting" . They had been getting more physical with each other but this was the first time they had got this far. It seemed right though, so instead of stopping a little awkwardly as they had done before they carried on to see where it took them. 

And where it took them was John's bed. It took them to a new intimacy with each other that felt exciting yet comfortable at the same time. When they got there it didn't seem like such a huge step after all, just a natural progression in their expression of their feelings for one another. John had been worried that it would just be sex, boiled down to the biological imperative that drove Ian Litchfield. He needn't have worried though, the sex itself was great, if a little stilted and awkward at first, but the emotional connection he and Kayleigh shared was in some ways even better. 

As John sat there in the bar at the anonymous conference centre, tuning out everything including his friend talking about something or another, he just wanted to be with Kayleigh right now. Ian Hardy had stopped talking and was looking at John curiously.

" You OK John? You seem a bit preoccupied. " 

"Oh yeah, sorry, I'm just bloody knackered. Not been sleeping very well. Got a lot on my mind at the moment, what with being in charge of Christmas this year. " 

This was at least partially true. Christmas in the store was full on and it now occupied most of his time if not all of his thoughts. When he was able John's thought were almost entirely occupied by Kayleigh.

"So you're not thinking about your car share buddy? " Ian thought he might as well have a stab at finding out if the rumours about John and Kayleigh were true. The rumours had not only reached as far as Wigan, they had reached as far as Burnley and beyond. Ian Litchfield wasn't the only one to have heard all about how well those two had hit it off and about how John had continued to give her a lift even after Kayleigh had moved to Bury.

"What?" John didn't know quite how to answer. He tried to be truthful as much as possible , he was never very good at lying anyway. He was saved from answering by Ian Litchfield sauntering over rather worse for wear.

"Alright you two?" Ian Litchfield asked sitting down at their table.

" Aye Litchy, OK, how's it going? " The two Ians shake hands. There is still a distinct chill between Litchy and John.

"Good, but not as well as John here!" 

John glares at him and Litchy holds his hands up.

"Oh right, yes sorry pal. I'm not gonna say anything. Your secret is safe with me!" He says stage whispering theatrically.

"Oh aye, what secret is that?" Ian Hardy can hardly believe that John has a secret that hasn't been ferreted out already.

"Nothing, nothing." John mutters.

" No nothing going on with you pal! " Litchy laughs not believing that John would have got his head out of his arse and finally given his girlfriend the good seeing to that she so obviously needed.

"No there isn't!" John warns " Remember? "

"Yes, yes. OK. Nothing to see here!" Litchy even in his semi-pissed state doesn't want to get on the wrong side of John again. After the incident with Kayleigh, Litchy fully believes John capable of totally going off on one where she was concerned. 

"Right, I'm going to leave you two to it." John takes the opportunity to take his leave but not before glaring at Litchy one more time for good measure.

" You two don't seem to be on the best of terms? " Ian Hardy had of course picked up on the distinct atmosphere between he two men.

"Yeah we had a bit of a falling out if truth be told. " Litchy is fighting against his instincts to tell Ian Hardy all about it.

"Really what about?" John doesn't usually fall out with people as a rule so Ian Hardy is a bit surprised. Although not surprised that he would have fallen out with Litchy who can be a right prick at times.

" I hit on his girlfriend and they weren't best pleased! " he says laughing ruefully.

"Girlfriend? Who? Since when?"

Now Ian Hardy is surprised. He never really believed the rumours circulating about John and Kayleigh . It was just a funny story doing the rounds about how John was so love-struck by his car share buddy that he drove ninety minutes out of his way every day after she had moved to Bury to continue their arrangement. He had known John a long time and had never seen him interested in a woman after he spilt up from his fiancee so he doubted it was true. He did believe that Litchy would hit on another fella's bird however.

"You know her, that bit of skirt he's been ferrying to and from work! " 

"Kayleigh? I don't believe it!" Ian is surprised for several reasons. John had always sworn off women especially women at work. That John had let himself fall for anyone was amazing enough in itself. As for Kayleigh, well they weren't exactly similar personality-wise.

"The very same! He all but chinned me a couple of weeks ago!"

" He didn't!? Bloody hell what did you do? "

"I found her in the meeting room before all you lot got there and just suggested she take a ride on my love muscle cos she wasn't getting any from John." Litchy still finds this funny despite the upset he'd caused.

Ian Hardy is properly shocked. Not by Litchy's behaviour but by the fact he hadn't been reported. " You're lucky she didn't get you put on a disciplinary for Christ's sake! What were you thinking? "

Ian Litchfield was expecting Ian Hardy to back him up, he always was a yes man. He's never even considered that either Kayleigh or John might have reported the incident.

"Aye they're not likely to do that. They'd have to admit they're a couple and they're trying to keep it a secret. "

"I'm not surprised they're trying to keep it on the low down if that's how you carry on! How did you know she wasn't getting any?"

" Seriously? You just have to look at them!"

"What? John seems fairly chilled out to me now I come to think about it."

" Got his end away at long last has he? Maybe the bastard'll lighten up! "

Back in his room John had got ready for bed and set up his laptop to call Kayleigh. He couldn't get away from that prick fast enough and was in no doubt that he'd spilled the beans to Ian Hardy.

"Hiya! How you doing? I'm missing you!" Kayleigh's face came up on John's screen.

" I'm missing you too! " John says and he really is. "I wish you were here, make this load of old bollocks bearable!"

" Boring is it? " Kayleigh sympathises.

" I'm finding it hard to stay awake Kayleigh. Each seminar is more boring than the next. I wish you were here so we could go to bed together. " 

This is all still very new for both of them and they are finding it hard to be apart.

"You need one of my special cuddles do you?" Kayleigh chuckles.

" Yeah I do, very much! "

"Have you spoken to him yet?" Kayleigh is worried about John's reaction to seeing Ian Litchfield. Although he had calmed down somewhat, she wouldn't put it past Ian Litchfield to say something to deliberately wind John up and then he heaven knows what he would do.

" Yeah he was in the bar just now. Came over when I were talking to Ian Hardy."

"And?" Kayleigh is almost dreading John's reply.

"And he were pissed so I got the hell out of there before I flattened the bastard!"

"Will he say anything do you think?"

" I expect so. But do ya know what? I don't care! What we have is special Kayleigh and I'm not going to let the likes of Ian Litchfield cheapen it. At least when he says we haven't shagged he'll be wrong! " John grins cheekily.

"John!"


End file.
